The Guild known as Red Dawn
by Dlite12345
Summary: The Akatsuki find themselves in the Fairy Tail world. Nagato using the power of his Rinnegan uses it to learn of this new world. Now they shall make names for themselves and will they also show this world what is pain? They will also participate in the grand magic games.
1. Settling in

READ OKAY! Everyone this is D-Lite's Cousin ya know I see everything he has done. He has quite the amount of Ideas I wonder why is it that No one has come up with such ideas? Please answer this even when I saw these stories I couldn't believe how creative they were, but he never has time and I will from now on oversee his stories and Ill start off with my own.

Now I shall be choosing who will be in the Grand Magic games, but suggestions are allowed :) oh and call me D-Dark...? xD

Chapter 1 Settling in

The battle was crazy after luring all the Akatsuki members out a weird vortex appeared and swallowed all of them except for Tobi. The new world they were in was unknown until Nagato who somehow had his legs revived went and ripped the soul of an unsuspecting bastard.

We find the "Red Dawn" at their new headquarters which they had enlisted themselves as a guild. With Nagato being the Guild Master of the new guild called "Red Dawn". To make himself a Guild Master he had to battle with one of the ten wizard saints...and well when he totally destroyed Gran Dorma they had asked him to keep quiet and take up a spot as one of the Ten Wizard Saints due to the loss of a certain group 6 ½ years ago.

"Leader-Sama it seems that my eyes no longer deteriorate and I can see perfectly." Itachi said as Nagato nodded. Their guild building was the same as a regular guild with a red cloud which was used as their Guild Mark. Nagato was currently sitting at the end of a table with his group who were wearing their respective robes.

Itachi the strongest of the group with the exception of him was assigned as the ace of the guild. He had already made a name for himself as he had taken an epitaph as the "Crimson Knight". Due to the cause that he had destroyed an army of monsters with his Susan'o.

Kisame who had returned from a job of helping a couple villages facing a drought for unknown reasons became a Religous Figure as he used his Suiton: Great body of water jutsu to bring water back into the rivers and lakes. They called him the "Ocean King".

Kakuzu and Hidan had kept their epitaphs "The Zombie Brothers" due to having taken out many Dark Guilds that found no matter how much they attacked they couldn't kill the "Zombie Brothers". Nagato knew Hidan would never shut up about his needings for sacrifices so he had him and Kakazu take out dark guilds. Killing members of Dark Guilds were allowed so he sent them on those.

Kakuzu had his appearance change drastically. He no longer had stitches all over his body and he also kept his 5 hearts. He no longer had the need to cover his face due to him looking more human as well.

Hidan had been ordered to keep quiet about the worship of Jashin due to one that they call Zeref in this world. The other job he and Kakazu were assigned was to bring members of dark guilds for Sasori to work on. Speaking of Sasori by the way.

Sasori no longer was a puppet he had a heart and everything. He also looked to be around 23 years old. Nagato and Konan had become younger as well being around 23 as well. Now Sasori still was inside his puppet thing. The time he spent with Orochimaru as well has made him more understanding on the human body so he began working seing what made mages tick. They had the exception of the Magic Council of course to further their research since Sasori had proved to find more than they have done in years.

Deidara who had decided to stay in the guild more than the others only took missions that interested him. The last one he had been on was to destroy a mine with monsters inside of it. He was given a present by Hidan and Kakuzu. It was a beautiful yellow bladed sword that exploded when it struck. He loved it always saying how it complimented his art. He named it Bakuhatsu.

Then we had white and black Zetsu who still used their spying skills to listen in on the secret council meetings. Since the only ones Nagato attended were the saint meetings. He also was currently spying on a meeting.

"It seems that we have plenty of money and this world seems peaceful enough, but of course what should we do then? Because I think we should enter the grand magic games." Kakuzu said as Itachi spoke.

"Would that be the wisest decision." Itachi said as he looked at Nagato. "Leader-sama?"

"Under our current circumstances I believe it should be a good idea. For we have been here only 5 months and we have so much publicity and the prize money should help our funds am I right Kakuzu?" Nagato said as Kakuzu nodded.

"Konan."

"Yes Nagato."

"Call back Zetsu" He said as she nodded and left the room. He then crossed his arms and looked at the 6 members in front of him.

"Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara you shall compete and Sasori and Konan will be reserve members." He said as they all nodded. "Itachi have you finished teaching Kenjutsu to Deidara? He needs to learn how to fight close up." He said as Itachi nodded.

"He is adequate enough to hold his own."

"Very well then you all are dismissed."

(With Itachi)

Itachi was walking towards Magnolia town to deliver a weapon of sorts for a merchant. He stopped as he saw a boy with dark blue hair being bullied. He looked at the marks and saw that it was Twilight ogre a low ranking guild.

"You Fair Tail bums used to be the best, but now you are all just trash." One of the Ogre members stated.

"Oh yea! I'm Romeo and I'm gonna kick your ass!" Romeo yelled as he ran towards them only to be backhanded away.

Itachi who was watching the boy decided to intervene as the guild Fairy Tail had interested their Master somewhat. The thugs began to close in on him, but stopped as soon as Itachi spoke.

"What is your purpose for harming this boy." He said with a voice that sent chills down their spines.

"Whats it to you!" One of the men said who had poofy black hair and was of average height.

"Wait! Teebo look at what he's wearin-g-g-g!" One of the thugs said as Teebo's eyes shot out of their sockets.

"That raven hair, those cold eyes and the ring on his finger...the "Crimson Knight"of the Red Dawn." Teebo then regained his composure and stood firm but still scared.

"Im just taking out the trash now leave unless you wanna get hurt." Teebo said as the other members took a step back as Itachi stepped forward.

"If you wish to test me...know this that If you and I fight you will die." Itachi said as he leaked killing intent that made the Ogre thugs nearly vomit under the pressure. They all then ran away as leaving trails of piss. Itachi then turned to walk away.

"Nii-san!" He heard as he turned around to see the boy called Romeo.

"What do you wish of me."

"T-thank you for helping me." Romeo said as he scratched the back of his head.

"May I accompany you to your Guild?" Itachi said as Romeo smiled and nodded.

"So your the famous "Crimson Knight"?" He said as Itachi nodded. "Wow! I want to be really strong like that." Romeo said as Itachi smiled. This boy reminded him of Sasuke when he was younger. They had talked about many things such as why Twilight Ogre was picking on him. Romeo turned sad and told him that Fairy Tail used to be the strongest guild, but one day all of their strongest members disappeared and since then Fairy Tail has become weakest. When he wouldnt let up Itachi had poked him in the forhead and told him he will become stronger.

"Thank you Nii-san!" Romeo said with a wide grin. "Wait so what is your name? No one knows your name."

"Itachi." He said as they came to a stop in front of what he assumed to be Fairy Tail.

"Itachi-Nii do you want to come in?" Romeo said as Itachi nodded. "Tou-San! Im here!" Romero said as a man with darkish blue hari and a mustache appeared. Itachi then gave a bow as so dead Macao.

"Romeo who is this?"

"Oh! This is Itachi-Nii the "Crimson Knight"! He helped me when Twilight Ogre was picking on me." Romeo said as Macao had a grim expression.

"Itachi-san thank you for your help, but you should know that-BOOM" They looked behind them as about 40 members of Twilight Ogre people had gathered with Teebo.

"Master has ordered us to come and collect our rent. OH! And extra for making fools of-f-f-f-f-f." He immediatly stopped when he saw Itachi look at him. "You! I bet you can't take on all of us!"

"Well then how about an offer." Itachi said as Teebo looked at him scared.

"W-w-hat is it?"

"If I manage to defeat all of you. You will leave this guild alone." Itachi said as Macao spoke up.

"Itachi-san I cannot ask you to do this for us."

"It is of no matter for I will not hold back." Then one of the Twilight Ogre members a big man with a mohawk charged Itachi only to be sent flying out the doors.

(Outside)

"Natsu wait let's see what happens." Master Makarov says as everyone watched.

"Bu-" Natsu stopped immediatly when he noticed Erza's death glare. "HAI!"

(Inside)

"I guarantee you that most of that mans bones are broken." Itachi said as they all charged. His eyes then changed into the Sharingan making them all freeze in their tracks.

(outside)

Boom! Multiple men were sent flying out of the guild as the Fairy Tail members from 7 years ago watched. They saw a raven haired man wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

"If you value your lives take the rest of your trash and leave right now. If your master wishes to pursue this matter even farther tell him that my Master Nagato will end him." Itachi said as they all began running away. Romeo and the others stood behind Itachi with their jaws dropping they then noticed some very familiar faces.

"Romeo!"

"Everyone!"

The people lost 7 years ago had returned and began talking and crying. Itachi watched the scene and waved good bye to Romeo who waved back. He then turned around to leave, but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Young man I have to thank you for everything you've done." Itachi turned around to see a small man who he recognized as the Master that disappeared all those years ago.

"Makarov-sama, you are welcome, but you do not owe me anything. Now If you excuse me I must return to my guild." Itachi said as he turned around and left.

(Back with Fairy Tail)

"Macao who was that?"Master Makarov said.

"He is from the guild called the Red Dawn he is known as the Crimson Knight and their guild is also lead by the strongest of the Wizard Saints. They also only recently appeared a year ago and refuse to accept other members."He said.

"Very well you may go now." Master Makarov said as he left. He then began rubbing his chin in wonder. Who were these people? Why did he help Fairy Tail?

(With Itachi)

Itachi began walking towards the guild and met up with Kisame. They then began to hear noises and other things. When they arrived at the guild they saw the reason for the commotion. There was a group heading towards the guild...Sabertooth.

"What are you meatheads doing here." Kisame stated as he saw four people. One was a woman in a blue dress the other was a man with green hair. Then the other two Itachi knew as the Twin Dragons. The blond one with a white vest stepped forward.

"We just wanted to see what the compeitition would be like and I gotta say It doesn't look that great." Sting said cockily as Kisame grinned.

"Well brat lets see you say that as I rip your legs off."

"Kisame enough." Itachi stated as Kisame stopped reaching for his Samehada. "Leader-sama will want us to save it for the games. Show your power then not now." Itachi said as Kisame nodded and Sabertooth watch them retreat into their guild.


	2. Suspicions and revelations

So we return and take a look at the Akatsuki striving to survive in Earthland...welll I dont think thats a problem. Oh and Disclaimers well I'll let Hidan handle that for me.

Hidan: OH! SO ITS OK FOR ME TO HANDLE THE SHITTY DISCLAIMER AND REALIZE THAT NONE OF THIS IS REAL BUT I CANT PRAISE JASHI-SMACK!

Kakuzu:Get the fuck on with it.

Hidan: Fine this this author doesnt own any fucking one of us and nothing about the mages whos sorry ass we are gonna kick so fuckin-

Nagato:Thats enough Hidan.

Chapter 2 Suspicions

"Leader-sama it seems that the core members of Fairy Tail have returned." Itachi said as Nagato rubbed his chin in thought

"They interest me as well as a little spirit that has been snooping around the past couple of days." Nagato said as he looked out the window of the guild.

"Nagato what do you mean?" Konan said.

"It is of no importance, now Kakuzu tell me of our budget for the month." Nagato said as he turned to Kakuzu.

(Outside)

"Holy crap! He knew I was here?" Mavis said as she hid directly under the window.

(Fairy Tail)

"Pervert!"

"Flame brain!"

"Stripper!" Natsu and Gray were about to jump on each other, but of course Erza came to save the day by slamming them into the ground. The day before Laxus had rejoined the guild and Gildarts left again.

"Hey Erza what do you think about the Red Dawn?" Lucy asked Erza who but her hands under her chin.

"I honestly have no idea, but I must admit to myself this "Crimson Knight" we met the other day is very good looking." Erza said as Lucy nodded.

"He has a huge amount of fangirls, but Romeo said his real name is Itachi." Lucy said as Cana came on in.

"He is also the ace of their guild I wonder how strong he truly is, because if we want to be number one again we have to beat them as well."

"Wait what about Sabertooth?" Lucy said.

"Well! Lets not worry about it for now we have training to do!" Erza said as they all went off to the beach.

(Kisame a couple days later)

Kisame dodged under the the swipe of a Velociraptor. These weren't your regular dinosaurs these could breath fucking fire and use wind to increase the range of their attacks that and they stood at least 9 feet. He was currently fighting 3 of them, but more were coming.

He grinned like a predator stopping the 3 dinosaurs who tried to size him up. He took off his Akatsuki cloak and threw it on the ground. He felt like having some real fun so he was gonna use a technique he had been working on. He began morphing into his shark form which made the dinosaurs step back.

His sword Samehada then began to combine with his body covering his skin in those scales and making him grow claws on his hands. " Diamond scaled Shark King" Kisame said as he charged the dinosaurs.

The first one that ran towards him tried to bite him only to shatter its teeth upon contact. He then grabbed its mouth and snapped its jaws. The next one that came running breathed fire on him and much to its surprise it didn't do anything. He proceeded by grabbings its neck and tossing it at the other one. He then went through a couple hand seals.

"Suiton: Hydro cannon" Kisame said as he shot out a highly pressurized cannon of water that ripped right through the dinosaurs he were fighting splatterin blood everywhere. He transformed back into his regular state as more came running towards him.

"Let's see how they handle my turf. Suiton:Exploding wave!" Kisame yelled as he created a huge body of water from his mouth. "This world is getting interesting maybe we should just stay here." Kisame thought to himself as he began to prey on his unsuspecting victims.

(Hidan and Kakuzu)

"Hidan I need some of them alive so be careful you idiot."

"AHAHA! They will know the praise of Jashin!" Hidan yelled as Kakuzu facepalmed. This was definitly going to be a long mission. Why? Not because this was a 2 week mission. It was because any mission with Hidan was a very long mission.

"Let's see guild known as Dark Embrace shouldn't take that long." Kakuzu said as Hidan grinned. They came upon a clearing that had a hill a very large hill in the middle of it. Kakuzu then extended his arm sendint the Earth Mask out. It dug underground and before you knew it you could hear screams of horror.

A large group of men came out of the hill screaming about a demon attacking them. They then looked over at Hidan who began walking towards them brandishing his Scythe. He then noticed a couple of women.

"Jashin-sama loves it when I sacrifice woman to him! Lets go!" He then charged the group as Kakuzu stood there watching him hack and slash the men in the group. The female dark mages tried to make a run for it, but they had forgotten about the earth mask as it shot out of the ground creating a wall of earth.

"The zombie bro-" The man couldn't even finish as Hidan slashed him in half. The earth mask was then about to jump on the women, but then it was destroyed.

"Crash!" Hidan stopped and looked over at Kakuzu only to follow his eyes as they landed on a red haired man.

"Why are you killing these people?" The man said as Kakuzu raised his hand to signal Hidan to shut course we couldnt have Hidan spouting his bull shit.

"We are from the Red Dawn and killing dark mages is not illegal." Kakuzu said as he tried to withold his rage. He now had to find an earth mage and he had to select from the women that were left who were surrounded by an earthwall.

"Im Gildarts from Fairy Tail and you two are the Zombie Brothers Hidan and Kakuzu I've heard so much about." Gildarts said with a frown since he knew the Red Dawn killed the dark guilds they targeted.

"Well it's the great Gildarts." Kakuzu said as he pulled out a black book which was the bingo book on legal mages that the Dark Guilds had created. "Gildarts Clive wanted by the Balam alliance for 700 million jewel.(Same as Shanks from one piece xD)"

"So you know about me then."

"Yes and I can tell you this leave now, because this is none of your business." Kakuzu said as Gildarts frowned.

"I'm sorry, but the policy in my guild is to never kill so I cannot allow that." Gildarts said as Hidan grinned.

"THAT MEANS YOU CAN GO TO MOTHERFUCKING HELL!" Hidan yelled as he charged Gildart who was surprised by the fierceness of the Scythe weilder. Gildarts threw his crash net that hit him directly and much to his surprise he hurt himself. He looked down at his arm and saw that he had a cut and looked over at Hidan who had black markings and a blood seal on the ground.

"HAHAHA This technique allows me to inflict damage onto you if I were to be hure, plus IM FUCKING IMMORTAL BITCH YOU COULD CHOP OFF MY HEAD AND I'D STILL LIVE!" Hidan said as Gildarts widened his eyes. If what he was saying was true then that ment he would die right here. No he couldnt allow this to happen, but he couldnt do anything as Hidan stabbed his own legs making him fall to the ground.

"Cana my dear daughter I believe that this is it for me. I'm so sorry for not being there for you."

"Hidan thats enough" Kakuzu said as Hidan got pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK COME ON LET ME FUCKING KILL HIM."

"Leader will not appreciate us killing light guild members remember? Plus its illegal." Kakuzu said as Hidan let go of the technique.

"Oh my bad." Hidan said as Kakuzu sighed. He then sent out his wind mask and ordered it to take the now unconcious Gildarts to Fairy Tail. He honestly believed for a second that Hidan would remember.

"Well at least I can sacrifice the women now." Hidan said with a perverted grin.

"Let me see if I can use one to replace my earth mask." Kakuzu Said as the women began to look fearful some even began crying.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP IF YOU NEVER CHOSE THIS PATH YOU WOULD LIVE." Hidan said as he began to approach the women. He began brandishing his scythe but then stopped when he remembered Kakuzu needed an earth heart. Kakuzu walked up to a girl who had brownish hair and began crawling back. He then took out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Pour magic into it." He said as she nodded. When she did the paper crumbled away making him grin. Before she knew it he ripped her heart out of her chest and consumed it scaring the other girls. "Hidan kill one and keep the other five alive." He said as he began walking away.

(Fairy Tail)

"Master come quickly!" Erza yelled as she had tears streaming down her face. Master Makarov then knew this was serious and followed them out the guild and his heart nearly failed him at what he saw. Gildarts was on the ground with Cana sobbing on his chest. His good arm had a huge gash and his good leg had stabbing marks all over his body.

"Tou-san wake up! I cant lose you too Kaa-san already left me behind wake up!" Cana said as she kept shaking her father. Master Makarov ran up to them and put his head next to Gildarts chest...beat. He heard it he was alive as soon as he was gonna tell Cana Gildarts grabbed Master Makarovs hand.

"Red Dawn the Zombie brothers." Was all the guild members heard as Gildarts closed his eyes again sleeping. Cana got up and began making her way towards the Red Dawn only to be stopped by Freed who grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you could do? Those guys werent even the strongest of their guild and they did this to your father." Freed said as Cana turned around with red eyes.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! Im so weak I can't bear it the thought of losing someone I hold dear. I already lost my mother I almost lost my father as well." Cana said as she sobbed on Freeds chest. Then Master Makarov who was boiling with anger wanted to take action, but he had heard how powerful they were. they only had 8 people and they became so famous already.

"Those bastards! Let me go! Im gonna kick their asses!" Natsu said as Lucy held him from behind.

"Its a lie! Itachi-Nii would never do that!" Romeo said with tears in his eyes as everyone looked at him.

"Romeo! Where have you been?!" Macao yelled as he ran up and knelt down to get to eye level with Romeo.

"Itachi-Nii has been training me! He would never do something like this!" Romeo said as everyone flinched. Master Makarov then sent Bixslow to go get Porlyusica. The guild members then began going into an uproar and got louder and louder till Master Makarov silenced them.

"SILENCE!" Master Makarov said as he grew bigger. "Train team A and team B for we will get them back during the grand magic games." Master Makarov said as they all nodded.

(1 week later Fairy Tail)

"Cana!" Gildarts yelled as he woke up surprising his daughter and Master Makarov. "Master?"

"Gildarts you worried me and your daughter." Master Makarov said as Cana hugged her father. "I need you to explain to me and the guild what happened." Master Makarov said as Gildarts nodded.

They helped Gildarts up and brought him out of the infirmary and to the hall. All the members began cheering as they saw their strongest mage back up. He then turned serious as they all listened to what he had said. When he said that they killed people Erza protested that it was illegal to do that. Master Makarov then told her that killing Dark mages isn't illegal althought it was wrong in his eyes.

"They truly are immortal well the one called Hidan at least." Gildarts said as everyone listened to what he had said. Master Makarov thought and wondered if this could be some kind of dark magic. It certainly sounded like on, but how he said he was gonna make sacrifices to his god made him sick. When Gildarts told them he tried to stop them from killing the women Erza and the others immdeiatly got angry.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" Natsu yelled as everyone agreed with him.

"They are strong way too strong I don't know if we can beat them." A voice said as they all looked up to see the first guild master Mavis. Master Makarov looked up at her in wonder.

"Why is that?"

"They are powerful more powerful then Zeref their being in this world has changed the times to come dramatically." Mavis said as they nodded.

"We have the power of feelings to help us so everyone lets do our best." Mavis said as everyone raised their hands. "AYE!"

Then a black and white eyes in the top corner of the ceiling was watching.

(Red Dawn Sasori's lab)

A pink haired lean yet muscular man was working on dissecting the body of a mage. This man was known as puppet master Sasori he wanted to see if he could make a mage into a puppet lately he had been able to make a wind mage into one. The ones that really intrigued him though were the Celestial mages. He licked his lips hoping to work on one.

"Hey! Sasori my man how is it going." Sasori looked behind him to see Deidara with a cheeky grin.

"It's going fine my research is coming along well, how about you still working your way through the whorehouses?" Sasori said as Deidara grinned.

"Sasori my man you gotta come along with me. Your new look owuld have the ladies coming after you." Deidara said as he snorted.

"I'm sorry but thats not me now if you excuse me I have research." Sasori said as Deidara shrugged.

"Alright then tell me if you ever wanna go get some ass. Maybe I'll get Itachi because Kisame will just scare them and Hidan would just sacrifice them whereas Kakuzu would just rip their hearts out."

(Red Dawn master office)

Nagato had just woken up and tried to get up but stopped when he felt something on his side. Konan had slept with him the night before. This was nothing new of course seeing as ever since Yahiko died she had come to him for this stuff.

"Konan I'm awake now." Nagato said as Konan moved. He then stood up and began putting on his clothing. "Are you coming or are you gonna sleep longer?"

"I think I will sleep a little longer Nagato." Nagato then nodded and walked out of the room.


	3. It shall begin

YO! We are back and man my body is shaking with excitement HBU? Now then I've decided that Nagato will use Pain instead of Sasori who wants too sit this one out. Pain which is Yahiko's body will have the power of all the other bodies.

Itachi:This is a disclaimer. Author-sama owns nothing from the Naruto series and Fairy Tail.

Kisame: Itachi! Lighten up!

Itachi:...

Kisame:Fine then be that way.

Me:Ok...then anyhow...here we go?

Chapter 3 It shall begin

The day of the Grand Magic games has begun. The Red Dawn are making their way towards their place which is near the palace. Nagato then picks up a faint disturbance and turns to Itachi who nods and Kamui's away.(He can use all of them now)Kisame seeing his friend disappear spoke up.

"Leader-sama where did Itachi go?"

"He has to run and errand for me." Nagato said as he looked around seeing people run off. This was probably due to the rumors of the Zombie brothers. There were also people bowing down to Kisame for saving a couple of villages from a drought. Hidan annoyed spoke up.

"Man they better let us fucking kill in this tournament, because if they don't..." Hidan said as Nagato spoke.

"You know better than that Hidan, but I'm sure it will be allowed as in one of the meetings they stated that they would not be responsible for deaths." Nagato said as Hidan smiled obviously happy. Sasori who was walking alongisde them inside his puppet he concealed himself in turned to Kakuzu.

"So the hearts of the Light and Dark mages I gave you, how did it go?"

"It actually works pretty well. The light and dark elements are now in my arsenal." Kakuzu said as he rubbed his chin. "I wonder about these dragonslayers I keep hearing about I should use them as well." They then came to a stop at their hotel.

"Now then it has been confirmed my path with all my abilities will take your spot Sasori?" Nagato said as said man nodded.

"Very well then. The contestants besides my path are Kisame,Itachi,Kakuzu,Hidan and myself. Our reserve members are Konan, Deidara and Sasori if need be."

(Wendy and Charle)

"Wow, Charle look the palace is so beautiful."

"Eh, it looks alright to me." Charle said as her headached. What she saw however was very disturbing. A man with long black hair dead on the ground with a pool of blood laying next to one with short hair. She also saw the body of 4 dragons dead on the ground. She then saw Red Clouds along with black figure who opened their eyes. Purple with black ripples.

"This world shall know pain." Then all of a sudden she saw Sting and Rogue being drained of their energy. A Dragon statue consuming their power. The two near dead dragonslayers were surrounded by people who she could not make out.

(Back to real world)

"Charle!" Wendy said as said exceed broke from her vision. She was panting and sweating. "Charle are you okay?"

"I-i-i'm okay Wendy."

"Thank goodness Charle yo-"

"Hee-Hee." Wendy and Charle looked over and saw a Blue man with a beak. Wendy was confused for a moment, but then he charged her. Then all of a sudden a familiar man with raven hair wearing a black cloak with red clouds appeared. He slammed his knee sideways into the mans face or beak sending him flying back.

(Itachi P.o.V)

Itachi watched as the man flew back. He turned his head to look at the girl who was scared holding an exceed. He realized it was the sky mistress of Fairy Tail. This made him understand the attack...Raven Tail.

"Stay behind me...Wendy-san." Itachi said as Wendy flinched and nodded. He turned to see the rest of the Raven Tail members helping the member he sent flying up. The one wearing yellow armor he read that was Alexei the ace of their guild. Then streams of hair and origami shot at him. He went through a coupel hand seals before slamming them on the ground.

"Doton:Earth Wall." He said as a giant wall of earth appeared. Above him came a slender man wearing black clothing reminding him of Orochimaru. He grabbed the man by the throat and punched him quickly in the stomach sending him flying.

While he watched the snake man fly away, he felt another presence. He lifted his foot and did an axe kick on the man who came flying out of the ground. The man was short with blond hair. He created a crater and picked up the man and threw him towards Raven Tail.

"Ahh the Crimson Knight why did you interfere with us?"

"I was merely passing by. Now could you tell me why you wish to harm this child." Itachi said as he stood in front of Wendy.

"I know not to mess with the fabled Crimson Knight the man who can summon the God of Valor to fight for him. We will leave, but mark my words we will see each other in the tournament." Alexei said as he and the said group left. They stopped when Itachi spoke.

"If you try anything during the games Ivan-sama, I you will truly experience a lifetimes worth of pain." Itachi was not bluffing either. He knew that one quick Tsyukiyomi and Boom good game. Ivan or Alexei stiffened, but kept walking.

Itachi turned around and bent down on one knee. Wendy who was still scared looked over at him. She knew he was a kind person, but after seeing what his guild did to Gildarts and how he helped them she felt conflicted. She then felt two fingers poke her forhead and for sum reason she and Charle calmed down.

"You are safe now. Let me take you to where your guild is staying." It wasn't a question. She wondered why he was so nice. From what she heard about the other members of his guild, he was nothing like them.

"Can you stand?" Itachi said as she shook her head. He then picked her up brindal style as she held Charle who refused to speak. She began to blush very hard, and then before she knew they swirled away.

(Fairy Tail Hotel)

"Man...where is Wendy?"Natsu asked no one in particular.

"Something must've happened to her." Erza said keeping her hard expression on. Lucy was about to speak, but then a spiral appeared in the middle of the room. When a person appeared they all got on guard, but stopped when they saw that he was carrying Wendy.

"WENDY!" Everyone shouted.

"Itachi! Did you do this to her?" Natsu said as he was about to charge only to be stopped by Lucy.

"She was about to be attacked by Raven Tail." He said as they stiffened at the name. He then walked over and placed her and the exceed on the bed.

"Thank you Itachi-san." Wendy said as Itachi nodded and stood straight up and looked at the group on guard. Erza then walked over to him and extended her hand.

"Thank you Itachi-san for helping Wendy." Erza said as Itachi rose an eyebrow and shook her hand.

"I just did what was right, now then good bye." Itachi said as he swirled away. The others then turned to Wendy with many questions.

(Red Dawn Hotel)

"Itachi you have returned. How did it go?" Pain(When I refer to Pain Nagato is speaking through his path) said as Itachi returned.

"It was fine." He replied as Kisame,Hidan,Kakuzu gathered. Nagato and Konan and the reserve members were currently at another hotel. It seemed that the Guild Master and reserve members had to be somewhere else.

Hidan was fidgeting spouting his regular bullshit. He was so psyched he was ready to kill. Kakuzu had told him to shut up, but he kept rambling and throwing out swear words.

Kakuzu was also excited, but was stoic about it. He really wanted to test his new dark and light mask to see what he could do with them. He also couldn't wait to obtain new hearts.

Kisame however was talking to his sword Samehada. He was also excited he could barely hold the urge to rip someones legs off...literally. The group then gathered around Pain who was sitting in a bed with his eyes closed in thought.

"What the fuck do you think he is doing?" Hidan said.

"Leader-sama is just waiting. It seems he feels as if something will happen tonight." Itachi said as Hidan sighed.

"Hmmm, wait till I use my new transformation." Kisame said as Itachi rose an eyebrow. Kisame just put a finger over his mouth and made a shh sound. Then the sun finally began to set. The group sat there conversing on strategies. Hidan then spoke up.

"Why are we talking about this? Lets just go in and fuck them up." Hidan said as the bell signaling midnight rang. Pain the snapped his eyes open alerting everyone in the room as he stood up.

"It is time." Pain said as everyone looked at him. "Let us show them pain."

To be continued...xD This chapter is a little shorter, but yea. Oh! And someone asked about the other stories well...hate to break it to ya, but like I said im not the original Dlite im his cousin. Idk about the other stories, but we will see.


	4. Labyrinth too EZ and Hidden

SO the Labyrinth part begins...Disclaimers? Lets see who shall do it this time. Ill do it they have plenty of shit to take care of atm.

I in now way whatsoever own Naruto or Fairy Tail...If I did their would've been a crossover a longggggg time ago.

Chapter 4: Labyrinth to Ez and Hidden

The sat there waiting for the right moment with his eyes closed. There was a large contraption made of magic in the vincinity and he could feel it. Then when the signal for midnight came.

"It is time." He said as the Red Dawn stood up and followed him to the window. "They shall know pain."

All of a sudden a giant floating contraption appeared in the middle of the city. Then ramps from it started to connect to each hotel. Hidan was jawdropped as the others were just surprised.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT IN THE NAME OF JASHIN-SAMA!" Hidan yelled as Kakuzu examined the Labyrinth.

"Impressive."

"Let us go." Pain said.

"Hai!" They said as they all jumped on the ramp. The looked up to the sky as the announcer appeared. He then gave them an explanation for the preleminaries.

"I see so they wish to weed out the faint of heart." Itachi said as Kisame grinned.

"Well then lets fucking get going." Kisame said filled with excitement.

"Hidan, the most you should do it knock them off into the city." Pain stated as Hidan huffed.

"Fine, fine..."

"No new hearts for me either then." Kakuzu said.

When they reached the Labyrinth they came across a place that was all over the place. There were floating doors and upsidedown ceiling and floors. This of course posed no problem for the ninja's as they just wall walked like a bunch of badasses.

"Leader-Sama what should we do now?"

"I have already calculated everything about this Labyrinth and its mechanics." He said as they came across a guild. Hidan however just moved and started knocking people off the Labyrinth. Hidan then picked up some papers.

"Hey! It's a fucking map!"

"Hidan, you idiot Leader-sama has already confirmed the goal." Kakuzu said as the Labyrinth began shifting. For the other guilds this was a problem however for the Red Dawn it wasn't even an annoyance.

"Hey, I wasn't fucking listening lets go then." They then ran into another guild. Quatro Cerebus.

"I shall handle this." Kakuzu said as the others stepped back.

"Handle it quickly." Pain said.

"WE ARE WILD!" They yelled as they charged Hidan.

"Mask of light and darkness." He whispered as a yellow and black mask shot out from his back. This new ability made Quatro Cerebus stop and watch in wonder. Let's just say they should'nt have done that.

"Beam of the heavens! Yin and Yang!" Hidan yelled as the masks combined creating a Yin and Yang symbol shooting a powerful beam that sent Quatro Cerebus flying. Kakuzu then recalled his masks and looked at Pain.

"Let us go."

(Fairy Tail)

Erza was frustrated at the moment. They had been looking all over the place and were still lost. Thank goodness that they began taking maps.

"Hey Erza look!" Natsu yelled as Erza looked over to where he pointed. A guild was falling off the Labyrinth.

"Quatro Cerebus!" Erza yelled as they watched them fall. Natsu looked up and saw who did the deed. The black cloaks and red clouds were a give away.

"The Red Dawn just took down one of the most dominant guilds!" Lucy said as Erza nodded.

"Hurry we must go!" Erza shouted.

(some time later)

"Congratulations! Fairy Tail you have made it to the Grand Magic games." Mato the mascot said as Natsu grinned.

"So! Are we first?"

"No...you are 8, you barely made it." He said as they all facefaulted.

"W-what!" Lucy yelled. "Bu-t-t how? Who got here first?"

"It is a secret you will know tomorrow! Good Bye!"

(Grand Magic games)

"This is your announcer and next to me is Yajima-san a former member of the magic council! Also the guest joining us today is Jenny from Blue Pegasus!"

"Now! Ladies and Gentlemen! We will now announce our teams who have made it to the Grand Magic games!" Mato said as the whole crowd cheered. "Can they regain their lost glory? The strength they once had will they rise to the top and reclaim it? Fairy Tail!"

"BOOO"

"AT LEAST THEY HAVE TITS"

"Those losers made it?"

"Hey! What the hell!" Natsu yelled as they came walking out. Erza put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Now then the beautiful the powerful...Mermaid Heel!" Mato yelled as all the men got hearts in their eyes. "The all women guild, but dont underestimate them they are fierce!"

"Next is the group especially popular to the women...BLUE PEGASUS!" As soon as he said that the women went wild. "Will they make it to the top this year? We shall see!"

"Next we have the group with the Wizard saint...one of the strongest Wizards ever to be known...Lamia Scale!" The crowd went wild as so did the Jura fans. "May their scales shine brightly this year."

"Now then we have...wait! What's this? Raven Tail! A guild that was originally a Dark Guild, but is now a legal guild!" The whole crowd went silent as they came out. Alexei turned to Fairy Tail who was glaring at them.

"This time the Crimson Knight will not save you." Alexei stated as Natsu gave him his death glare. Wendy hid behind Erza as they had their stare down.

"Next is...OH MY GOODNESS IS THIS FORREAL?! Fairy Tail B team!" The announcer shouted as everyone looked over at them. Even the Fairy Tail members were shocked.

"Master!" Lucy yelled as said Master began cackling like mad. "Now we have a better chance for the 30 mill- I mean number one spot!"

"Well...moving on lets get to...my word everyone. Sabertooth! They've come in 2nd place!" He yelled as said guild came out. They looked pissed man were they mad.

"Tch! We came in second this year oh well, Natsu-san I look forward to fighting you." Sting said as him and Natsu had a staredown.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Gajeel said as Rogue glared at him.

"Gajeel..." Then Erza spoke up getting the attention of the other guilds.

"Then that means that #1 is-" She stopped talking as soon as the sky went dark. They looked up at the sky as the clouds began to turn red. Charle who was watching from the stands began hyperventilating. The sky went darker and out came the Red Dawn. Everyone was speechless, but then Pain began to speak.

"Out of love, sacrifice is born."

"Hate is born"

"And through that we are able to know pain..." He said as you heard a synogague playing. "Yes you shall all know what pain is...soon."

Then the clouds turned to normal and the sky as well. When it all cleared you could see the 5 members of the Red Dawn.

"You think you are all that matters. You think you can put off death. If you love someone, you will hurt someone as well and through that the cycle of hatred shall begin.

"OH MY GOD WHAT AN ENTRANCE THE FAMOUS RED DAWN IS HERE!" The announcer yelled as the crowd went crazy.

"CRIMSON-SAMA!"

"KISAME-SAMA YOU ARE GOD"

"HIDAN-SAMA SACRIFICE ME!"

"Hmmm it seems we are popular." Kakuzu says as Hidan starts cackling.

"This year the Red Dawn has come in as number 1! The mysterious guild that appeared only a year ago. Let us see how they do!" The announcer yelled as Mato came onto the scene.

(In the stands Red Dawn Area)

"Nagato." Konan said as Nagato looked over at her. "Do you feel that strange energy in the atmosphere...an energy like your's?"

"Yes, it has been bothering me for sometime, but no worry I will keep the ploy of Pain up for now." Nagato said as Zetsu materialized.

"Leader-sama it seems that there is someone in the stands emitting an odd energy."

"Keep an eye on that person, where are they?"

"The one in the black hood in the stands." Zetsu said as Nagato looked over to where the said person was. He gave a nod to Zetsu as he faded away. Deidara then created small clay birds to search the vicinity.

"Anyone have that feeling when something bad is gonna happen?" Sasori said as Deidara nodded.

"Just ignore for now I have to focus on keeping my act up." Nagato said.

(Hidden!)

"Now then!" Mato said as he came walking forward. "We are giving points based on who came 1st to last thorugh the Labyrinth."

Red Dawn-10

Sabertooth-8

Fairy Tail B team-6

Raven Tail-6

Lamia Scale-4

Blue Pegasus-4

Mermaid Heel-2

Fairy Tail A team-1 (WA WA WAAAAAAA)

"Now then there are the points we will now move onto our activity of the day before the battles, HIDDEN!" He said as the teams conversed amonst themselves. "Now then we will need each team to pick on team members.

(Red Dawn)

"Kakuzu go." Pain said as Kakuzu nodded.

(Announcer stands)

"OH! Look at this the Red Dawn will go with one of the Zombie Brothers, Kakuzu!" He yelled as the crowd cheered for him.

"KAKUZU-SAMA YOU HAVE STOLEN MY HEART!" A bunch of girls yelled as Deidara and Hidan rolled on the ground laughing.

"Oh the irony." Kisame said.

(Down at the arena Announcer still announcing)

"Sabertooth goes with Rufus!"

"Lamia Scale goes with Lyon!"

"Mermaid Heel goes with Beth!"

"Blue Pegasus chooses Eve!"

(Raven Tail)

"Nullpudding go and tread carefully of Kakuzu and if you can avoid him."

"Yes Alexei."

(Grounds)

"We have Juvia for B team and Unpudding for Raven Tail!" The announcer yelled as a twon began to appear shocking some of the members. Then Mato came onto the speakers.

"Listen closely the players of the game are a hider and a seeker!" He said as the crowd listened. "You will have to avoid hiiting your copy and if you can attack an actual player you gain a point! Also if you are hit you take 10 seconds to respawn in a different area!The winner shall recieve 10 points! 2nd place 8 and 3rd place 6!...NOW BEGIN!"

(Magic Town)

Kakuzu looked around the multiple copies and grinned to himself. All of a sudden magic seals appeared around his body. Red,blue,black,green,and brown.(Im pretty sure you can guess the mask elements and he is keeping dark in his body)

"Let the hunt begin." Kakuzu said as the group of mask split up.

(Announcer stands)

"Yajima-san have you ever seen such a type of magic?" The announcer asked.

"Hmmm, I have never seen it before, but this certainly gives him the advantage."

(Gray)

"Hmmm this is such a pain in the a-" Gray stopped talking as Nulpudding from Raven Tail appeared.

"Hehehe-BOOM!" Gray was about to react but a Green mask monster appeared and knocked them both down with a well place wind slash.

(Announcer)

"OH! Kakuzu has taken down 2 people already!"

"Hmmm, those mask are very troubling indeed."

(Fairy Tail)

"What kind of bullshit is this?!" Natsu roared as he slammed his fist down. Wendy put a hand on his back.

"Natsu-san we should be fine lets believe in Gray."Wendy said as Erza watched.

"That is one disturbing ability." She said to herself.

(Kakuzu)

"Two down eh? Hmm Ill use my Chameleon jutsu." Kakuzu said as he disappeared. By doing this he hid his magical or charka signature.

(Yajima)

"Hmmm, It seems that the Red Dawn have more and more surprises."

(Rufus)

"No one will ever suspect me of my abilities for-" Before he could even finish he was struck by a beam of light. Courteous of the light mask of course. When he reappeared he got angered.

"Impossible! How is it that I was attacked." He looked up at the scoreboard and saw Hidan gain a point. Nulpudding had just gained a point as well by attacking Gray. "Red Dawn...I'm aiming for you next."

(Eve)

"I realize this won't affect some people, but It would help my chances for your breath turns white in the cold." As Eve said that a giant blue circle appeared in the sky. It began to snow "THERE!" Eve yelled as he attacked Beth and Nulpudding

"That will not work one me!" Eve turned to the voice only to be hit by Lyon.

"Hmph, to think such a thing would make you win-BOOM!" Lyon was knocked down by Gray.

"In your face Lyon."

"Ill get you back when I respawn." Lyon said as he blinked away. Gray turned around to see Juvia.

"Gray-sama I'm sorry, but I must defeat you." Gray took a step back. Was Juvia going forreal now? "For Master said the team who gets the most points can order the other team to do whatever we want." Gray facefaulted at this and yelled at the screen.

"OI! MASTER! What's the big idea?" As they were talking Nulpudding came in and attacked both of them. "Damn..it" Gray and Juvia said as they blinked away.

(Rufus)

"I remember all of it. Their heartbeats, their magic. I can remember it all!" Rufus yelled as yellow sparks shot out from his body attacking everyone or so he thought.

(Announcer)

"WOW! Sabertooth is now in the lead...WAIT! What is that red light?!"

(Contestants)

"Ugh!What is that light!" Gray said as he covered himself.

"Juvia is annoyed!"

"Juvia-Chan I will cover you!" Lyon said as Gray grew a tick mark.

"Hey!Leave her alone" Gray said, then he and Lyon were arguing. Rufus who was on top of the tower realized he missed someone.

"No, how did my magic miss?"

"Because I'm too clever for you."Everyone including the crowd turned to the said voice. It was Kakzuzu and he was holding a red light of energy in his hands. "What happens when you combine light,dark,wind,fire,water,lightning, and earth? You create a technique that attacks all you see as enemies."

(Fairy Tail stands)

"WHAT!" Master Makarov yelled as Mavis had a grim expression on her face.

"It seems they have created their own Fairy Law."

(Fairy Tail contestants)

"That attack!" Erza said as the others watched as well.

"It feels like Fairy Law!"They all yelled.

(Magic Town)

"JUDGEMENT OF THE RED DAWN!" Kakuzu said as he slammed his palms together creating a huge light hitting all the contestants and not hitting the clones.

(Announcer)

"THIS HAS JUST SET RED DAWN IN THE LEAD WHAT A POWERFUL DISPALY OF MAGIC!"

(Sabertooth)

"No Rufus..." Lector said as Frosch began crying. Orga then slammed his fist onto the counter.

"What the hell is this!" Sting also crossed his arms.

"Tch! Second place again..." He looked over at Yukino who was watching.

"Rufus-Sama..."

(Mato)

"TIME! Red Dawn has gained 10 points! 8 for Sabertooth and 6 for Raven Tail!" He said as the contestants went to their respective areas.

"Now then we go to the announcers who will announce our matches of the day!"

(Announcers)

"Well lets see we have...Would you look at that! Sabertooth Orga vs Pain of Red Dawn! It seems the top guild will be going at it already!"

"It would seem the crowd wants to see this new member in action. It's also weird because he is the one giving orders.

(Sabertooth)

"Orga will win!" Lector said as tears streamed down his face.

"Frosch thinks so too." The disabled Exceed said as Orga walked past them.

"I'll show that pierced freak his place."

(Red Dawn)

"It seems they wish for me to show them pain." Pain said as he began walking towards the arena.

AND CUT YES ITS A CLIFF HANGER AND FOR THE HELL OF IT IMA RELEASE IT A DAY LATER MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA


	5. Next Happening

FINALLY IKR IM SO SORRY MY FUCKING COMPUTER BROKE T_T. So I am using the Library.

So yea I'm not so sure when I can update now, but I'll do my best yo!

Chapter 5: Comprehension of Pain

Orga stood there waiting as Pain made his way towards him. Thouhgts and wonders were running through his head as he analyzed Pain. No one had heard of him before, but he had the same eyes as the Red Dawn's Guild Master. No matter he would end this as soon as he could.

"You ready? You pierced freak." Orga said as Pain closed his eyes.

"Why?" Pain said.

"Why what?" Orga replied.

"Why do you fight? When you are so weak all of you are so weak." Pain said as Orga got angry.

"Oh yea! Take this! 120mm Black Lightning Cannon." Orga roared as he shot out a large beam of black lightning that slammed right into Pain causing a large explosin. "Heh all talk he's the one who is weak thinking he could take me on."

"Is that all?" Pain said as Orga gasped.

"What the hell?! How did you survive without a scratch!?"

"The people of this world do not know enough pain. That is why you are all so weak."

"What do you mean by that?" Orga said as everyone in the stadium including all the other Guilds as well as the Wizard Saints listened.

"This world that you live in. It is all so easy compared to the world we came from." Pain said as everyone was shocked by his words. "We do not come from the place you call Edolas, but a place called the Elemental Nations."

(Fairy Tail)

"Master! Do you think he is being truthful?" Jet asked Master Makarov as he gained a look of comprehension.

"I do not understand myself let us just hear what they have to say?"

(Fairy Tail A Team)

"So they are not of this world no wonder their abilities do not seem like magic." Erza said as Lucy and the others had their eyes focused on Pain.

(Field)

"This world has not known enough pain. The world that which we came was ravaged by war and death. My parents were murdered in front of my eyes. We are all killers were we are from." Pain said as Orga listened.

"I see guilds that focus so much on love, but they do not know that, because of the existence of life...Sacrifice is born as well as hate and through those bonds of love one shall come to comprehend...what Pain is." Pain said as he raised his hand.

"Basho Ten'in!"(Almighty Pull) Pain shouted as Orga slammed face first into the ground creating a massive crater. Everyone watching had their jaws opening and watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a heavily damaged Orga.

"Know Pain." Pain said as he walked away.

(Saber Tooth)

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sting shouted as he watched Orga get taken out without even a sweat.

"ORGA!" Lector shouted with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Frosch thought Orga would win."

(Announcer)

"OH! AND IT LOOKS LIKE ORGA IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT WHAT AN AMAZING DISPLAY OF STRENGTH!"

"He did not even use his full strength not even a fraction." Yajima said.

(Fairy Tail A team)

"How can someone think like that?!" Lucy said as Natsu put a hand on her shoulder. "Love is what makes our guild strong how can a person ever think like that."

"It seems that what he says is true. We have it so easy in our lives." Gray said as Erza crossed her arms."

'To think like that of life. Just how hard did they have it."

(Timeskip Announcers)

"Ok so the winners today are Flare! Then we have Jura! And then Pain and of course Ren! So that means they all gain 10 points for this win! Red Dawn currently has 30 points in the lead displaying their fearsome power."

Sabertooth-17

Fairy Tail A-2

Fairy Tail B-6

Lamia Scale-15

Mermaid Heel-14

"Ok! So today was the end of a great day now best of luck to those who participate the next day!"

(Day 2)

Hidan was running ontop of wagons through the town he didn't really care about how far he would get or if he would get 1st. Pain had told him to be second or third since they were making this too easy.

"God this is so fucking boring. Why can't I fucking kill someone." Hidan said as he was picking his nose. This of course was seen on the screen of the compeitition so the whole audience saw this.

"Dumbass" Kisame said as they watch Hidan let Kurohebi pass him. The snake like bastard reminded Kisame and the others of Orochimaru a guy they would love to kill. They watched as Hidan entered in second place behind Kurohebi followed by Risley, Yuka and Ichiya. Kisame and the others looked at the other screen.

"Trash." Kakuzu said as he watched Natsu and Gajeel along with Sting limping. Itachi looked away as Pain's face remained stoic.

"Why are they like that?" Kisame wondered as he watched Natsu and Gajeel make it as Sting gave up.

(Announcers)

"Ok….now that, thats over Yajima-san what do you think of the upcoming matches?"

"I believe they will be much better than the wagon race…" Yajima said as everyone in the stadium sweatdropped.

The first match was between Kurohebi and Toby who lost. He also had his sock that he loved so much ripped to shreds which caused everyone to facepalm at his stupidity except for his guild.

The next match had Erza called(Since Elfman is not on the team). Erza stepped on to the field with confidence and waited for her opponent.

"Her opponent will be!...KISAME!" The annnouncer said as Kisame grinned and jumped down on the field. He began cracking his neck and cracking his knuckles.

"Finally! I've been so bored." Kisame said as he put down Samehada and walked towards Erza who rose an eyebrow.

"You drop your sword? Why?" Erza asked.

"I don't need it to battle you." Kisame said as Erza frowned.

"Very well I will show you the difference in our strengths!" Erza said as the gong sounded. She changed into her flight armor and charged Kisame. Much to her surprise she flew right through him. She looked at him as he melted into water.

"Water clone" Kisame said as he reappeared. "Now then lets see how you fare in my territory. WATER STYLE: GREAT OCEAN TECHNIQUE!" Kisame said as a great amount of water shot out of his mouth filling up the arena with only water. Erza was about to lose it but she realized she could breath.

"I've modified this water so that you could breath now be prepared!" Kisame said as he charged Erza.

DUN DUN DUN DUN

Yea I have to end it here sadly I have no computer I wanna do so much more I shake up sorry tho My computer broke and I have to use the Libarary and I just procrasinate lol


End file.
